


Stone Cold Killer

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Dean Winchester, Dichael, Gargoyle, Gen, Nightmares, No Smut, Past Torture, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: Dean gets to know Joan and her mysterious past. Team Free Will gathers its full might in the bunker, just in time to face an onslaught of monsters they haven't fought before. Joan must free Dean from Michael - and it won't be easy for Dean.





	Stone Cold Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 2 of the Sister Christian story arc. This arc was written between Seasons 13 and 14, and takes place some time in Season 14. Online format makes normal screenplay conventions impossible; forgive mistakes in proper text placement.

**FADE IN:**

**BOBBY'S HOUSE - DAY**

DEAN walks in, grabs a beer out of the fridge, and proceeds to the living room like nothing is amiss.

DEAN

Bobby! Bobby?

BOBBY sits in an easy chair, facing away from us. The back of BOBBY’s head is visible from behind. DEAN crosses to the front of the chair to address BOBBY.

DEAN

Hey, what’d we find out about-

BOBBY has a bullet hole in his head. He is unresponsive. DEAN is taken aback. He drops his beer as he reels backward.

DEAN

No. No! Bobby!

BOBBY awakens and stares at DEAN coldly.

BOBBY

I’m dead, boy. Bullet to my brain. Remember?

DEAN

Bobby, I’m sorry. I...

BOBBY

Sorry, huh.

CHARLIE appears, bloody and dressed as she was when she died.

CHARLIE

Everything I’ve done for you. Where were you?

DEAN

Charlie.

CHARLIE

Couldn’t you have just let me live my life?

SAM screams from the distance.

SAM

Dean! Help!

DEAN

SAM! Where are you?!

SAM

Somebody help!

DEAN searches the house, and runs down a hallway that elongates as he goes. SAM screams in pain and DEAN runs faster. He kicks down doors but he can’t find SAM. Finally, he kicks down the right door and SAM is dead on the floor, horribly mangled.

DEAN

No. No! Sammy!

DEAN backs out of the room in terror and finds himself in darkness. A spotlight is on a torture table with a nondescript corpse strapped to it. DEAN reacts in horror, then realizes he is holding the scalpel. He drops it and runs away from the table.

Now DEAN is running through purgatory. Dark shadows chase him through the trees, but he is unarmed. He is looking behind him, running, when he runs right off a cliff.

DEAN awakens with a start in his bed. He shakes his head, rubs his eyes and goes to the bathroom. He splashes water on his face, then looks up to the mirror to see his eyes are black.

 

**DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

DEAN wakes up in his bed screaming, again, this time for real. His eyes are glowing blue.

DEAN

NO! Get out! NO!

JOAN bursts into the room, with a knife in one hand and the other palm raised, facing out. She is wearing a borrowed band t-shirt and sweatpants. She shouts something in Enochian.

DEAN’s eyes stop glowing and he gasps in pain. SAM runs in the room, also in pajamas.

SAM

Dean! Are you okay?

DEAN

Yeah. Yeah, I’m ok.

SAM

(To JOAN) What the hell happened?

JOAN

Any strong emotions, any time Dean loses control, gives Michael a foothold to climb back in. Odd that it happened in his sleep.

DEAN says nothing, but looks meaningfully at SAM, who by his expression, knows exactly how it happened.

JOAN

We will need to re-fortify your hold over Michael every few hours to keep you in charge. Try to stay even-keeled.

DEAN

I’m not really a “zen” kind of guy.

SAM can’t stifle a chuckle. JOAN smiles grimly.

JOAN

Whatever you do, don’t try to use any angel powers. I don’t know if I’d ever get you back after that.

 

**BUNKER DUNGEON - DAY**

SAM and MARY interrogate the demon possessing PRUDENCE, who is chained to a chair in the middle of a devil’s trap. She has been incapacitated with a devil’s trap bullet, so cannot move except to speak.

MARY pours holy water on the demon’s face, causing burns. PRUDENCE screams.

SAM

How are you possessing a warded body?

PRUDENCE laughs and does not answer. MARY pours holy water into her mouth and holds her lips closed, causing PRUDENCE to writhe in pain as she swallows it.

MARY

Let’s try that again.

PRUDENCE

All right! Stop! I found this body lying dead on the battlefield centuries ago.

A couple changes to the tattoos, unnoticed by the humans, and it’s home sweet home.

MARY pulls back PRUDENCE’s hair to examine her warding tattoo on the back of her neck. MARY pulls up her pant leg to expose her own, on her calf. Comparing, it is possible to see the small, added lines on PRUDENCE’s tattoo, destroying the warding.

SAM

Why possess the body of a nun?

PRUDENCE

Mostly because the order was becoming a nuisance, and it’s easier to take these sorts of problems apart from the inside. Partly, though, because it’s fun. Watching the nuns try and try to kill things, and never fully realizing why their prayers don’t work anymore, why their weapons seem to fail, or why their surprise attacks never seem to be truly surprising. (Laughs) Over the years, I got enough of them killed that the rest started leaving the order of their own volition. For a while, it’s just been the old cow and the girls she’s been dragging around. It’s pathetic. She was so attached to them. Joan in particular. So I made sure Mother Superior got to watch her little pet suffer.

MARY

What did you do to her?

PRUDENCE

Oh, normal stuff. Made her believe she was unlovable, worthless, yadda yadda yadda. It was easy, I mean, she was abandoned at 13 on the convent steps. The beatings and ridiculous training regimen did make her into an annoyingly good hunter, though. Kept living through all the suicide missions I sent her on. You know, it’s not supposed to take a damn decade to get into this little club. She failed her first test, when she was 18. Much to the dismay of her (mockingly) “Best friend forever.” And then I made her start completely over! It was hysterical. Persistent little thing. But I guess she didn’t have any better option. Guess she won’t be taking those vows after all. What a shame.

SAM gets up to go, splashing more holy water on PRUDENCE for good measure as he and MARY leave.

 

**THE LIBRARY - DAY**

DEAN has his feet up on the table, reading something. An open beer is on the table in front of him. Another closed one is within reach.

JOAN enters, wearing her initiate’s habit, but no veil. She sees that DEAN is reading and becomes concerned.

JOAN

(Accusatorily) What are you reading?

DEAN is annoyed, but takes a breath and smiles.

DEAN

(Cheerily) Whatever I want, sister.

JOAN softens and holds her hands up in surrender.

JOAN

You can slip, Dean. With very little provocation. I’m just trying to save on holy oil.

DEAN

That’s why I’m reading the most boring stuff I can find. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.

DEAN sips from the open beer.

DEAN

This is how I get zen.

DEAN extends the closed beer to JOAN. He then thinks better and retracts the proffered bottle.

DEAN

Oh, I forgot. You’re a _church_ person.

JOAN leans and takes the bottle from DEAN and opens it.

JOAN

I’m Catholic.

JOAN takes a swig and smiles openly and genuinely for the first time. DEAN tries to hide a smile by drinking from his own beer.

The door on the top of the stairs opens and JOAN and DEAN rise to see who enters. Apocalypse-world CHARLIE and BOBBY, JODY MILLS, and CLAIRE NOVAK enter, carrying weapons and covered in dirt and blood spatter. CLAIRE carries the archangel sword, which piques JOAN’s interest.

DEAN

Look what the cat drug in!

DEAN embraces BOBBY and CHARLIE, who are surprised to see him as himself. JODY is wary.

BOBBY

Dean?

DEAN

It’s me.

JODY

How did you get rid of-

DEAN

I didn’t. Not yet. But I’m back in charge for now. That’s mostly thanks to – well, uh, guys, this is Joan.

JOAN smiles and approaches.

DEAN

Joan, this is Bobby, Charlie, Jody and Claire.

MARY and SAM walk upstairs to find the arrivals. General greetings and conversation occur. Jody gets a moment with MARY.

JODY

(Indicating JOAN) What’s her story?

MARY

It’s... really, we don’t know her whole story. But right now, she’s all that’s keeping Dean together.

JOAN is in a conversation with CLAIRE, explaining the tattoos on her hands. CLAIRE seems to be enamored with this badass-looking older woman. JOAN is holding the sword, examining it.

CASTIEL enters on the other side of the room and greets CHARLIE and BOBBY. JOAN stares at CASTIEL while handing the sword back to CLAIRE.

JOAN

It’s beautiful. Looks like it comes in handy.

CLAIRE notices the tension with CASTIEL and is uncomfortable.

CLAIRE

Uh, yeah. I guess so.

JOAN smiles warmly at CLAIRE and puts her hand on her shoulder.

JOAN

Don’t trust anyone you can’t verify, my friend.

CLAIRE

Those guys are all right. Really. Sam and Dean, even Castiel. Even though it’s still kind of weird that he looks like my dad.

JOAN

You mean... there’s a resemblance?

CLAIRE

No, like he’s literally...that’s my dad. Was my dad.

JOAN’s voice moves to a strained whisper.

JOAN

He’s possessing your father?!?

CLAIRE

No, my dad died a long time ago. Lucifer killed him.

JOAN

He’s possessing a dead body? Angels don’t typically-

CLAIRE

Well, my dad consented. Castiel was actually possessing me, and my dad didn’t want... oh, this sounds worse than it is, I swear.

JOAN’s eyes are wide. She looks back in shock at CASTIEL, who is in conversation with SAM across the room.

CLAIRE

Look, he’s not a bad guy. And he’s not a liar.

JOAN stands close to CLAIRE, comfortingly placing a hand on her back and fixing her bangs. She smiles.

JOAN

Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry about it. You just take care of yourself. Keep that sword nearby.

CLAIRE nods, but is unsure she made her point and is a little worried that she looks silly in front of JOAN.

JOAN crosses to where DEAN is talking to BOBBY and JODY. She catches CASTIEL’s eye as she crosses and stares him down. CASTIEL meets her gaze for a while, then turns away and excuses himself from the room. DEAN notices this.

JOAN

(To DEAN) Hey. You’re due for an anti-Michael checkup.

DEAN

Seriously? Now?

JOAN

(Already leaving) I mean, unless you want to take chances.

DEAN follows her with a groan.

 

**DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

JOAN reads in Enochian from the prayer book she received in the last episode. She is sitting on a chair as DEAN reclines on the bed with his eyes closed, wincing every few words.

DEAN

You know, you should give Cas a break.

JOAN continues reading for a few moments, finishes and closes the book.

JOAN

Why.

DEAN opens his eyes and sits up.

DEAN

Because he’s a brother to Sam and me. And you’re wrong about him.

JOAN

I’m wrong about him.

DEAN

Yes. 

JOAN

Ok, correct me then. Did he destroy my order by surreptitiously possessing its leader and sending us all into a battle we had no business fighting?

DEAN

Well, yes, but that was a long- 

JOAN

(Interrupting DEAN) And he cast all the angels out of heaven, leaving us to deal with them after the fall?

DEAN

Ok, yes, but- 

JOAN

And he possesses the corpse of Claire’s father because he coerced consent in order to save Claire from permanent possession, leading later to her father’s death?

DEAN

Look, that’s not even...

JOAN

(Genuinely sympathetic) I get it. He yanked you out of hell. He’s been helpful to you. He heals your wounds when he can. But he’s an angel, and therefore I don’t trust him.

Beat.

DEAN

Why didn’t you kill him, then. You had a reason. You had a chance. 

JOAN

Because... because you asked me not to. 

DEAN

Well, I’m a seal-breaking, angel-possessed former demon, so I don’t know why-

JOAN

Former demon? 

DEAN

Nevermind. Point is, why do you care? 

JOAN

Right now, because you’re all that stands between Michael and the world. And you’re in a delicate state.

 

Dean scoffs.

JOAN

I’m serious. You need to lay low. I mean, what happened last night? 

DEAN

It was just a dream.

JOAN

Oh. (beat) I get those, too. 

A longer silence.

DEAN

You failed your test, right? When you were 18? 

JOAN

 Yes.

DEAN

Mind telling me what happened? 

JOAN

My final test was a nest of Lamia Sanguinem - oh, um, vampires - in the Alps. We were supposed to clear them out in a surprise raid. The sister I was partnered with was supposed to testify to my virtues as a warrior and then I was to take my vows.

(Line continues over a flashback scene)

But they knew we were coming.

JOAN and another young nun stalk into a lair, and are ambushed by vampires. JOAN, defeated, hangs by her wrists across from the dead nun.

JOAN

It took three days for them to drain her. They left her body hanging for another two days as they worked on draining me. On the third day, the nest all rolled out to deal with a rival group, and while they were gone I got away.

JOAN runs from nest into the woods, clearly ill.

(Back to the present)

JOAN

I left her body there to rot. God knows they didn’t bury her. Didn’t burn her body. I don’t.... (stops to compose herself) Took me three days running to find a ride back to civilization. Another week to get to the convent doors. Two weeks on the stone steps, begging them to let me back in. Three years scrubbing floors and serving meals, training by myself at night until I could be allowed back into the order. Five more years trying to prove myself. When I announced my candidacy for the trials again, Sister Prudence made it her mission to make sure I would fail again, this time for good.

God, I wonder if she was already... (a pause, realizing) She told the vampires we were coming. It all makes sense...

JOAN enters a brief fit of rage, before she remembers her self-control. She looks up at DEAN severely. She suddenly strides out of the room, pulling a curved knife from her habit.

DEAN rushes after her, coming across SAM and MARY in the hallway. SAM stops him.

SAM

Whoa, what is it? what’s wrong?

DEAN

(Pushing past SAM and calling back) Joan! Prudence!

Prudence screams from the basement. SAM and MARY follow DEAN.

 

**BUNKER INTERIOR - DAY**

JOAN stands in the hallway outside the dungeon, her habit covered in blood. She wipes off her knife and puts it back in the scabbard.

CASTIEL exits the dungeon, looking like he has seen a ghost. 

CASTIEL

I have not seen that .... _method_... demonstrated since the days of the Old Testament.

 SAM and DEAN go to look. The body is never shown on camera. SAM emerges, looking like he might be ill. DEAN follows, looking angry and frustrated.

JOAN turns to go up the stairs, removing the bloody outer layer of her habit. She is left in her black shirt and pants, but holds the white, bloodstained garment in her hand. SAM and DEAN follow her into the kitchen.

SAM

Is that how your _order_ likes to deal with things?

JOAN

With demons? Who killed my sisters and tried to kill me? Who have been desecrating the body of one of my sisters for centuries? Who effectively destroyed everything I’ve ever known?

JOAN aggressively, and with an air of finality, throws away the white habit into the kitchen trash. 

JOAN

Yes. Yes it is.

DEAN sees the bloodstained habit in the trashcan and it registers on his face that he understands what that might mean to her.

JOAN

(To SAM) How would you have dealt with that, exactly?

DEAN

I’d have put a damn tarp down, first. (Points back at dungeon) I am NOT cleaning that up. Otherwise, good job.

SAM

(Resigned) She could have had more information. About Michael, about what we’re up against. I would have expected-

JOAN suddenly clutches her side. She lifts up her black shirt to show a tattoo glowing.

  
DEAN

What’s wrong?

JOAN

I don’t know.

JOAN climbs the stairs and the others follow. DEAN is concerned, but SAM is annoyed.

 

**LIBRARY - AFTERNOON**

CASTIEL and MARY are in the library, greeting new arrivals. KETCH, JACK, and several refugees from the apocalypse world come down the stairs, tired and dirty, still carrying angel-killing rifles.

JACK embraces MARY, who glances awkwardly at KETCH. JACK then embraces CASTIEL.

  
KETCH

We followed a pack of them into the Appalachians, but they disappeared. No trace of them. Jack was hurt.

MARY snaps her head to JACK with concern.

MARY

You were what?

JACK

It’s no big deal.

JACK pulls back his sleeve to reveal a bad, but not life-threatening gash on his arm. It is apparently from a three-clawed Gargoyle attack. It has been bandaged. 

JACK

I tried to heal it, but my grace, I guess it’s still...

CASTIEL gently peels back the bandage and places his hand on the wound. He appears to put some great effort into the healing process, and when he withdraws his hand, it is much improved but not gone completely.

CASTIEL

Gargoyle claws are somewhat like angel blades, but less potent. The creatures are summoned by angels to protect churches and holy places. I’m not sure why they would be in the mountains.

JACK

They... they can turn humans to stone. I saw it. (looking at his wound) I don’t think it works on me.

KETCH

Trying to stab through them is quite a chore, but angel bullets work on them fine. (Indicates the rifle on his shoulder) As long as Michael stays safely tucked away inside Dean, we should be able to hunt them down without more popping up. Now, where’s the fine lass you said on the phone had managed that?

 JOAN, SAM, and DEAN enter the library to find the new arrivals. JOAN stops in her tracks and stares at JACK.

MARY

Right on cue. Guys, this is Joan.

JOAN

(In awe) You’re a nephilim!

JACK

 Yes, I am.

JOAN

(To CASTIEL) Your son, I take it?

CASTIEL is defensive, and almost responds angrily, but JACK cuts him off.

JACK

By adoption. I was sired by Lucifer.

JOAN

(Nodding, with a wry smile)

Ah.

CASTIEL

Look. I understand your distrust of me. But Jack –

JOAN

Is half human, and has a soul. And didn’t choose his father. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jack. (To KETCH) and Mr...?

KETCH

Arthur Ketch. Formerly of the British Men of Letters. Now... a hunter, I suppose. And you are?

JOAN

Joan. Formerly an initiate of the Christian Sisters of the Holy Triumph. Now... I’m not sure.

KETCH is visibly impressed. 

KETCH

(Slight bow of head) I am pleased – honored – to have the opportunity to work with someone of the order. 

DEAN

What, that’s a big deal?

JOAN smiles slightly. KETCH sighs.

KETCH

Yes. A rather big deal.

JOAN holds a hand up to signal KETCH to leave it, it’s fine. 

JODY enters from the kitchen.

JODY

Hey, there’s dinner in the kitchen, if anyone is-

Everyone starts moving toward her, causing her to back away comically.

 

**LIBRARY - DINNER TIME**

SAM, DEAN, MARY, CASTIEL, JACK, KETCH, JODY, CHARLIE, BOBBY, CLAIRE, and a handful of refugees are gathered at the library tables, pushed together to form a large table. Bobby is ladling chili into bowls, which are being passed around, along with spoons and paper towels in an informal, family dining environment. People are drinking from soda cans and beer bottles.

When everyone has a bowl, JOAN looks around to see that everyone has begun eating without formality. She bows her head for a moment, silently saying grace. DEAN, seated across from JOAN, notices this and puts down his spoon, pausing silently with her. When JOAN does the sign of the cross and looks up, he takes his first bite. Only she notices that he shared in this moment.

SAM is sitting at the head of the table. He makes eye contact with BOBBY, who smiles and nods. Looks around and gets somewhat emotional at the big family dinner he never knew he could have. He makes eye contact with DEAN too, who knows exactly what he is feeling. He smiles into his chili bowl. Quick emotional camera pan around the big happy family, ending with JOAN, who is laughing at a story Charlie is telling Jodie and Claire.

JOAN appears to suddenly feel unwell. She holds the same tattoo as before. She looks at CASTIEL.

JOAN

Castiel, are you doing something?

CASTIEL

Doing? Doing what?

JOAN

(More gently) Jack, what are you doing?

JACK shakes his head, but his eyes are wide. He knows something is wrong, too.

JOAN

Someone is using grace. A lot of it. I can feel –

JOAN snaps her head to DEAN, who stands up, smiling like MICHAEL. JOAN raises a hand and starts yelling something in Enochian.

CASTIEL

Everybody get back!

CASTIEL holds his head and grimaces in pain from the chanting. JACK grabs his wound with a gasp of pain. Everyone backs away from JOAN and DEAN.

JOAN continues to chant, desperation on her face, tattoos glowing yellow. MICHAEL laughs, levitating slightly as his wings unfold.

MICHAEL

Bitch, please.

An ear-ringing, microphone-feedback sound affects everyone. It suddenly stops, and DEAN collapses to the ground. DEAN looks up at everyone with a horrified expression.

DEAN

Get to the garage! Get out of here, now!

KETCH grabs a rifle.

KETCH

This way, everyone.

The civilian refugees from apocalypse world follow KETCH down the hallway. SAM and CASTIEL help DEAN up.

DEAN

Gargoyles. A thousand of them. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.

 

JOAN pulls out a small metal tube, which she snaps out into a six-foot staff. She attaches her Dao to the end and wields the entire weapon as a slick, modern-looking Guan Dao.

JOAN

They will find Dean wherever he is. The rest of you should get out of here.

SAM, BOBBY, MARY, CHARLIE, JODIE, CLAIRE, CAS and JACK gather around, pulling weapons. Several combat-effective apocalypse world refugees also ready themselves.

BOBBY

Sweetheart, you don’t know us. But let me tell you. That’s now how we do things.

DEAN

No. No, guys, there’s too many.

KETCH comes back in.

KETCH

All right, the others are out.

JOAN

(To CLAIRE) Please.

CLAIRE

As if. (Drawing angel sword)

JOAN looks around, touched and kind of pleasantly surprised.

JOAN

All right. Ten minutes. Get some chalk, paint, whatever, put up as many of these as you can.

CLAIRE goes through a nearby box of supplies, pulls out a can of paint, and draws a warding symbol on the wall. She then indicates an identical symbol tattooed on her body.

JOAN

Maybe draw some on yourselves, too. It won’t stop them, but it will slow them down.

TEAM FREE WILL gets to work. Drawing implements are passed around and the team disperses around the bunker, drawing warding symbols. Someone emerges from the armory with a box of angel bullets and an armful of rifles.

JOAN

(To DEAN) Come with me. I’ve got an idea.

JOAN runs off, making DEAN shuffle to catch up.

  

**BUNKER BASEMENT - EVENING**

DEAN is illuminated in silhouette by the light in the hallway. The basement room is dark. DEAN hesitates.

DEAN

Joan?

JOAN

In here, come on!

DEAN walks into the room, reaching for the light. He turns it on just in time for JOAN to jump him, taking him to the floor with a triangle blood choke. He resists, but passes out quickly and she snaps Enochian cuffs on his hands and feet, then drags him into a prepared ring of warding. 

SAM enters the room, realizes what happened, and tackles JOAN, slamming her against a wall. She does not resist him. DEAN awakens on the floor.

DEAN

What in the hell!

SAM

You’d better start explaining, fast.

JOAN

(Calmly, to SAM) I couldn’t tell him what I was doing. Michael wouldn’t have let me.

SAM

Yeah, I wouldn’t have, either!

SAM moves to release DEAN.

JOAN

I didn’t get Dean back last time.

SAM stops and turns to face JOAN.

JOAN

I didn’t... Michael let go. Probably to save his strength for the coming battle. He’s a time bomb. And he’s a beacon for these things. When, not if, but _when_ Dean loses control-

DEAN

I won’t be able to fight my way back.

SAM turns to face DEAN again. DEAN is no longer resisting his restraints.

DEAN

I can feel it, Sammy. It’s getting worse. I can feel them getting closer. There’s too many.

SAM

Dean, stop it. (To JOAN) What do we do?

JOAN is going through the drawers. She pulls a few ingredients out.

JOAN

I have to fight Michael. Do you have any African dream root?

CASTIEL is revealed in the doorway.

CASTIEL

Yes. Bottom shelf.

SAM

Cas, you were possessed by an archangel. Lucifer. You got rid of him, right?

CASTIEL

God’s own sister ripped him out. I don’t know if I would have ever been free of him otherwise.

In the middle of CASTIEL’s last line, JOAN pauses to process the “God’s sister” bit. She shakes her head and moves on.

JOAN

Well, I can’t rip Michael out. But I can make his current home very... uncomfortable for him.

JOAN plucks a hair from DEAN’s shirt and puts it in her glass, handing DEAN the other.

JOAN

I have to ward the inside of your head.

DEAN

That sounds fun.

JOAN

About as much fun as our usual sessions. Actually, probably a lot worse.

DEAN

Comforting, thanks.

SAM

What can we do?

JOAN

Lead the others. Deal with the gargoyles. Give me a little time.

CASTIEL

I will watch over you.

JOAN looks at CASTIEL first suspiciously, then her expression changes to a calm and genuine acceptance.

JOAN

Thank you.

On that line, JOAN immediately downs her drink and lies down on the floor near DEAN. She holds her Guan Dao and a can of paint. She hands DEAN another can of paint. DEAN takes the paint, downs his drink like a shot and reclines.

CASTIEL takes a sentry position, staring at the door with an angel blade in his hand. SAM turns to leave, and looks back, worried. He makes eye contact with CASTIEL, who nods at him. SAM leaves. As he walks up the stairs, his expression changes from worry to determination. As he reaches the top of the stairs, KETCH meets him and hands him a rifle.

KETCH

Covered the bloody place in warding. Our people are posted throughout.

A large thump is heard outside.

SAM

(Projected whisper) Turn out the lights!

MARY is seen pulling a large switch. Lights turn out throughout the bunker. Silence reigns for a moment. The door at the top of the stairs flies open.

CASTIEL looks up at the lights momentarily when they go out, then returns to staring at the door. The scene evokes paintings of angelic sentries.

JOAN and DEAN’s eyes are in REM stage.

 

**PURGATORY - DUSK**

JOAN is alone in the forest of Purgatory, wearing her black pants and shirt. She readies her weapon.

JOAN

Dean!! ....Dean?!

Silence. She hears footsteps behind her in the shadows. She moves from where she was and hides.

Vampires arrive, looking for her. She is hiding, but they near her spot so she prepares to jump out at them. She launches out of her hiding place, swinging the Guan Dao at full length to cut off two of their heads. She retracts and turns to face a third one, but its head falls off, revealing DEAN behind it.

JOAN

Oh, there you are. Go ahead and ward whatever you see. Like this.

DEAN retracts as if he hasn’t talked to anyone in a year. He’s in full purgatory mode. He is wearing the same clothes as he was in the basement, but they are tattered, as if he has been here for a year.

JOAN

...Dean?

DEAN backs away and runs off. JOAN runs after him.

JOAN

It’s not real! It’s just a dream!

DEAN runs up against a natural stone wall. He turns to face JOAN, holding an angel blade as she approaches. JOAN raises both hands, setting her weapon down.

JOAN

Hey. Do you know who I am?

DEAN

(Hesitates) No.

JOAN

It’s Joan. I’m your friend. I’m here to help you. We are on the floor in the bunker right now. We just drank some dream root tea. I need your help, Dean.

Sounds echo in the forest and DEAN looks around anxiously.

JOAN

They can’t hurt you. This is just a dream.

DEAN

It’s a dream. It’s a dream.

JOAN paints a sigil on the wall. DEAN pulls a paint can from his pocket and does another on a tree. They turn around to find that they are now in a ghost town. They look at each other, then continue to draw the sigils everywhere. They walk inside the only unlocked building: a bar.

 

**A SEEDY BAR - DUSK**

The bar is very similar to the one DEAN spent time with Crowley in, when he was a demon. The original Meg Masters is behind the bar, polishing glasses.

DEAN approaches the barkeep, then recognizes her.

MEG

Look what the cat drug in.

DEAN

Meg?

MEG

You were goddamn friends with that bitch by the end, weren’t you. The demon that ruined my life, that killed me.

DEAN

I... She’s...

MEG

Dead. I know. You were sorry to see her die, admit it. Whose side are you on, Dean?

JOAN

Look. She’s not real, whoever she is.

DEAN can’t bear to look at JOAN. He turns away from her, his head in his hands.

JOAN

Dean. She’s not real. It’s all in your head. Come on.

DEAN finally turns to look at her. His eyes are black. But his demonic, wry grin isn’t there. He is tormented. JOAN steps back in shock.

From DEAN’s perspective, grisly dead friends fill the bar. Many we recognize as those he couldn’t save, or regrets killing. (Charlie, Bobby, Aileen, Adam, the young Stein boy, etc.)

JOAN only sees DEAN casting his gaze about the room in anguish, his eyes still black. From her perspective, the bar is empty, but she can see DEAN feels himself surrounded. She swallows to overcome her fear of DEAN’s appearance.

JOAN

Dean. There’s no one there. Look at me. Look at me.

JOAN takes DEAN’s face in her hands.

JOAN

You’re not a monster.

DEAN

You have no idea what I am.

CAIN appears behind DEAN. JOAN can see him. DEAN doesn’t turn around, but he closes his eyes in shame. He knows he is there.

CAIN

You know what you are. What you have always been. Before you bore my mark, and even now.

DEAN is in anguish. He will not turn to look at CAIN.

CAIN

You’re a killer.

CAIN morphs into JOHN WINCHESTER.

JOHN

Just like I always knew you would be.

DEAN whips around to face JOHN.

DEAN

Dad?

JOHN recoils when he sees DEAN’s eyes.

JOHN

You’re not my son. I don’t know you.

JOHN backs away, then disappears like a mirage.

DEAN

Dad? (voice cracking) Dad??

JOAN angrily paints warding sigils on several walls, then grabs DEAN by the hand and pulls him out of the bar.

JOAN

This is ridiculous. We don’t have time for this.

JOAN pushes a can of paint into DEAN’s chest.

JOAN

Pull yourself together.

DEAN looks down at the paint can, blinks his eyes a few times and they are back to normal.

JOAN

Michael is doing this to you. He’s trying to slow us down. We have to keep going.

DEAN clears his throat, but can say nothing. He nods, paints a sigil on a nearby building, and they keep walking together.

 

**LIBRARY – NIGHT**

The library is dimly lit. The door at the top of the stairs flies open and a gargoyle emerges. KETCH and SAM open fire and it dissolves into dust. Silence returns briefly. Then, several more fly through the opening. SAM and KETCH fire again, but they are fast enough to make them difficult to hit.

KETCH

Now!

JODY, CLAIRE and several refugees pull aside blankets to reveal warding symbols on the floors and walls. The gargoyles are affected, backing away from the warding, but then become irate.

One opens its mouth toward CLAIRE, a blue glow forming in its throat. CLAIRE stabs it in the open mouth with the angel sword and the gargoyle dissolves into dust.

Gargoyles begin to fill the room with the map table and team free will falls back into the upper area, near the shelves. MARY is seen holding a clay holy oil bottle. She throws down a lighter and a line of holy fire seals them out of the library. More and more pile into the map-table room, going down the side hallways. SAM, KETCH, JODY, CLAIRE and MARY stand behind the holy fire, firing rifles at the gargoyles. A few wait in the wings for the fire to subside.

 

**THE PITS OF HELL**

JOAN and DEAN find themselves in a dark, stone room. An empty torture table with restraints is in the middle of the room, with a table with various implements next to it. DEAN’s face falls.

JOAN

Where are we?

DEAN

Hell.

The demon ALASTAIR emerges from the shadows. DEAN shuts down at the sight of him and drops the angel blade in his hand.

ALASTAIR

My favorite pupil returns. I’m so glad you recognize the place. It’s been so long.

JOAN

Remember. It’s not real.

ALASTAIR

Oh, Joan. Sweet sister that never was. I’m afraid you’re mistaken.

ALASTAIR sweeps his hand and JOAN is now strapped to the table. ALASTAIR puts his arm around DEAN’s shoulder and leads him to the table.

ALASTAIR

This is just as real as it ever has been.

JOAN

That’s not true. He can’t hurt us, Dean.

ALASTAIR laughs and crosses to the other side of the table to speak closely to JOAN.

ALASTAIR

Hurt Dean? Oh, no. No need. I already own him. I have for years.

DEAN

You’re dead. Sam killed you.

ALASTAIR

Yes, yes. With his own demonic powers. But that’s not the “me” you’re really worried about, is it.

Another wave of ALASTAIR’s hand brings DEAN to the edge of the table, with a scalpel in his hand.

ALASTAIR

No, no. Dean Winchester isn’t afraid of ghosts. He is afraid of his future.

DEAN closes his eyes and looks away from JOAN in shame.

ALASTAIR

Because Dean knows – doesn’t he, boy – that he will soon find himself right here. Home sweet home.

DEAN turns back, looking down. He seems broken.

JOAN

Dean. You’re not going to come back here. Even so, that’s a long time from today. We’ve got a job to do.

ALASTAIR

He knows how his story ends. With a bullet, or at the edge of a knife. What are you fighting for, Dean? What is the end of this story, hmm? A false, lonely existence in a gilded cage in heaven? Or the alternative?

DEAN slowly raises the blade to JOAN’s face. He grimaces, and makes a small cut on JOAN’s cheek, closing his own eyes in grief.

JOAN

Dean? Dean! Stop!

A shot of DEAN and JOAN lying on the floor in the bunker shows the small cut appearing on her real face.

Lying on the table, JOAN realizes the pain is real and is terrified.

ALASTAIR

He knows where he deserves to end up. But more than that - the truth is, deep down... this is where he hopes he ends up.

DEAN looks up at ALASTAIR, and seems to start to snap out of his reverie.

DEAN

No. No!

ALASTAIR reaches across the table to take hold of DEAN’s throat.

ALASTAIR

Careful, boy. You can be on the table instead, with a snap of my fingers.

DEAN

Bite me!

DEAN stabs the scalpel into ALASTAIR’s neck. ALASTAIR releases DEAN calmly. He laughs as he fades away. DEAN hurriedly releases JOAN, paints a sigil on the table, and they turn to run off.

 

**LIBRARY – NIGHT**

The holy fire extinguishes and SAM, KETCH, JODY, CLAIRE and MARY fall back to the kitchen, where BOBBY, CHARLIE, JACK and a few refugees enter through another door. A gargoyle appears from the pantry with his mouth open, a blue glow in his throat. He “breathes” the blue glow onto a refugee, turning him to stone. The team fires on the gargoyle, dissolving it.

JACK runs up to the petrified refugee and places his hand on his shoulder.

JACK

What do we do?

SAM shakes his head grimly. BOBBY pulls JACK away.

BOBBY

We kill the bastards, that’s what. Everyone cover a door.

The team splits their fire between the multiple entrances to the kitchen, firing as gargoyles appear. This continues for some time, our perspective switching between team members as the gargoyles jump out. One by one, each team member runs out of ammunition. They pull out angel blades instead and everyone exchanges determined but worried looks.

A shot of the outside of the bunker shows a horde of gargoyles in the night, shoving into the entrance.

 

**A DUSTY HIGHWAY - SUNSET**

JOAN and DEAN are walking down a lonely highway. A massive storm is brewing in the distance, and they walk toward it.

JOAN

Something is happening out there. Michael knows what we’re doing. He’s going to try and flush us out.

DEAN stops walking. JOAN also stops and turns to face him.

DEAN

Yeah. I know the next part of this dream.

 

**THE BASEMENT - NIGHT**

CASTIEL continues to stare at the door. Battle sounds approach and he raises his angel blade in preparation.

WIth the camera facing CASTIEL's face, we see MICHAEL slowly sit up behind CASTIEL, eyes glowing blue. CASTIEL does not notice.

 

**THE BUNKER KITCHEN - NIGHT**

Gargoyles file into the bunker in droves. The team (SAM, MARY, KETCH, JACK, JODY, CLAIRE, BOBBY, CHARLIE and a handful of refugees) is surrounded in the kitchen and out of ammunition. They draw melee weapons and form a circle with their backs to each other.

SAM

Go for their necks, it’s easier to get through their skin.

Gargoyles begin filing in and the team stabs as many as they can. CLAIRE slices one through with her sword, which seems to be better equipped for the task than the smaller angel blades. She is knocked to the ground by another monster, which raises its claws to finish her off. JODY steps in the way and tries to stab it with an angel blade. It bleeds, but does not dissolve. 

JODY is clawed in the stomach, causing three lines of blood to seep through her shirt. CHARLIE finishes the gargoyle and she and CLAIRE drag JODY to the center of the circle, leaving the sword on the floor. CLAIRE pulls up JODY’s shirt to show that the wound is petrifying JODY from the site of the trauma, and spreading outward. JODY is in shock, but knows what is happening.

JODY

Keep fighting, girl. Keep fighting.

JODY becomes frozen and takes on a stony appearance. CLAIRE shoves the emotion down and looks for her sword.

SAM uses a cast iron pan as a shield and tries to stab a gargoyle, but the blade is knocked from his hand. He takes refuge behind the counter. CLAIRE sees he is unarmed and kicks him the sword. He grabs it and runs the gargoyle through. MARY picks up SAM’s dropped angel blade and throws it to CLAIRE, who goes to help KETCH and MARY. The group reforms as several gargoyles open their mouths, a blue glow in their throats.

 

**A DUSTY HIGHWAY - DUSK**

JOAN and DEAN are standing in the middle of a lonely highway as a large storm gathers in the distance, where the road is leading.

DEAN

I’ve been here before. Every night since I said yes.

JOAN

Ok, so what are we dealing with?

DEAN

I need to take this one alone.

JOAN

Are you sure you can?

DEAN

No.

JOAN

(Nodding, unsurprised.) Are you sure you have to try?

DEAN

Yeah.

JOAN retrieves the prayer book given to her by MOTHER SUPERIOR and gives it to Dean.

JOAN

This book contains direct translations from the lost Angel Tablet. Straight from the word of God. You corner Michael, ward the place, then read from page 29. I wrote it out phonetically in our alphabet for you.

DEAN takes the book, then looks up at her, realizing.

DEAN

You knew I would have to do it.

JOAN

This is your dream, Dean. Your body. Your mind.

She puts a hand on DEAN’s shoulder.

JOAN

Your future. No one else gets to decide what that means.

The Impala pulls up behind them, driving toward the storm. MICHAEL is driving, still appearing as DEAN. JOAN is taken aback, but DEAN seems to have expected this.

MICHAEL

Come on, Dean. You know how this ends.

DEAN

          (To JOAN) I’ll see you in a minute.

DEAN gets in the car. MICHAEL does not immediately drive away. He is smiling, staring at DEAN. DEAN does not want to make eye contact, but instead stares straight ahead, down the road, with a grim face.

We hear the hissing of a paint can. Both men in the car turn around to see JOAN painting a warding symbol on the trunk. MICHAEL wiggles uncomfortably because of the sigil, as if it gives him a headache. DEAN is irate.

DEAN

Come on! The car!?

JOAN raises both hands, one holding the paint can, as if to say, “What can I say?” DEAN continues to look back, simmering, as MICHAEL drives off.

Closeup of JOAN’s face, set hard, as she watches them drive toward the storm. Quick transition to her waking up on the floor of the bunker.

 

**BUNKER BASEMENT - NIGHT**

We see from JOAN’s perspective on the floor that MICHAEL is poised to throw an angel blade at an unaware CASTIEL, who is facing the closed and barricaded door in preparation to defend against gargoyles.

JOAN

CAS!

CASTIEL whips around, holding an angel blade, and JOAN rolls away to avoid a stomp on her face from MICHAEL. CASTIEL tries to approach them, but is stopped by the warding that JOAN put up to contain the archangel.

JOAN pulls a smaller blade (the other is still attached to her staff) and grimaces sympathetically as she slices through MICHAEL’s hamstring. MICHAEL shows no pain, but collapses on the affected leg, angered by the loss of mobility. This gives JOAN time to jump away from him. MICHAEL heals his leg, pulling the tendon back together gruesomely.

JOAN pushes CASTIEL back, lights a match and throws it, igniting a ring of holy fire around MICHAEL. CASTIEL jumps back, apparently unaware the holy oil was there.

MICHAEL

You can slow me down, but you can’t stop me.

MICHAEL snaps out of the Enochian cuffs.

MICHAEL

With my sword, I can finally do this the way I was always meant to.

MICHAEL starts to extinguish the warding on the walls. JOAN pulls out the book.

JOAN

Cas, get out of here.

CASTIEL

He will kill you.

JOAN

Probably. But honestly, you can’t stop him. And if you don’t leave, what I’m about to do with definitely kill you. Go and help the others. Find Sam.

CASTIEL hesitates, but turns to go, looking back at MICHAEL.

CASTIEL

I will come back.

JOAN begins reading from the book in Enochian. Michael only smirks as the fire gets lower.

 

**THE BUNKER KITCHEN - NIGHT**

The gargoyles begin to “roar” the blue glow at the team. BOBBY shields SAM and CHARLIE with his body, and is frozen in place in the protective position.

CHARLIE

Bobby, no!

The gargoyles close in, and the circle formed by the team gets tighter. Some of the gargoyles turn to face one of the entrances as CASTIEL comes in, stabbing through the gargoyles much more easily than the humans can.

CASTIEL

Close your eyes!

The humans shield their eyes as CASTIEL emits a bright white light that disintegrates the gargoyles in the room. The light fades and the humans blink back.

SAM

Cas! Where’s Dean?

CASTIEL

Michael has him. Joan is...

CASTIEL shakes his head. The team runs back into the library, where the gargoyles have retreated. MARY and CLAIRE paint a large sigil on the ground and the team stands on it, headed by CASTIEL and SAM. The gargoyles line up and charge the group.

 

**A DUSTY HIGHWAY - DUSK**

DEAN and MICHAEL are in the Impala, and the scene grows darker as they approach the storm.

DEAN leans to peer at the storm through the windshield.

DEAN

Something happening out there, huh?

MICHAEL

Yeah. I’m killing all your friends and family. Then I’ll wipe your world clean and start over.

DEAN

You’ll be the new God, huh.

MICHAEL

Exactly.

DEAN

(Chuckles wryly) I’ve heard that one before.

MICHAEL

What’s this all about, Dean? You let me in here.

DEAN

And now I want you gone. We had a deal.

MICHAEL

Surely you knew how this would end.

DEAN looks at MICHAEL, making eye contact with him for the first time.

DEAN

I thought I did. But I don’t think anyone does, anymore.

MICHAEL looks squarely back at DEAN. He pulls over into a paved area by the road. The storm is very close now.

They get out of the car and turn to face each other. DEAN draws a final sigil on the ground. MICHAEL just stares, then pulls a weapon. DEAN stands in the sigil. He pulls out the book and begins reading the page out in Enochian.

MICHAEL is now very angry. He charges DEAN, who must stop reading to avoid destruction. 

 

**BUNKER INTERIOR - NIGHT**

The fire and warding extinguish. JOAN must also stop reading to avoid a charge from MICHAEL. MICHAEL throws JOAN against a wall, and she doesn’t get up.

MICHAEL strides into the hallway and up to where the gargoyles are pounding on the barricade, trying to gain access to the basement level. He destroys the barricade easily and exits into the library. The gargoyles separate to allow him through.

KETCH takes aim, but SAM stops him.

KETCH

Your brother or the entire world, Sam!

SAM

(Severely) My brother.

MARY

There has to be another way.

JOAN comes running from the basement, screaming desperately in Enochian, both palms raised.

 **ON THE HIGHWAY:** The storm envelops MICHAEL and DEAN. DEAN is knocked to the ground by a flying piece of debris and MICHAEL stands over him. DEAN continues to chant in Enochian.

 **IN THE LIBRARY:** JOAN, hands raised, also chants in Enochian. We hear her voice and DEAN’s match up perfectly as they say the words together. They finish the prayer.

 **ON THE HIGHWAY:** MICHAEL backs away from DEAN in pain and is swept up by a tornado.

 **IN THE LIBRARY:** MICHAEL drops to his knees and screams, then collapses.

DEAN looks up. He is surrounded by gargoyles, who begin to realize he is not MICHAEL. DEAN’s eyes glow blue and he raises his palms out and all the gargoyles dissolve. His eyes stop glowing.

JOAN

Dean?

DEAN

It’s me.

DEAN sees petrified team members all around him.

DEAN

No, no no!

DEAN goes to a petrified refugee, places his hands on them and his eyes glow blue. The people return to normal. He runs around, trying to melt everyone he can.

JOAN

Dean, we have to do this now.

DEAN

Not until everyone is safe.

DEAN runs to the kitchen, followed by SAM, MARY, and CHARLIE. He melts JODY and BOBBY.

SAM

That’s everyone.

CHARLIE

Dean, get rid of him!

JOAN places her hands on Dean’s head and says something in Enochian. DEAN chants it with her. We see a bright, blue-white force “smoke out” of DEAN.

We see the general devastation in the bunker. Everyone returns to the library.

CASTIEL

Dean?

CASTIEL is bleeding badly in the corner, under a pile of debris.

DEAN

You said that was everyone!

DEAN rushes to CASTIEL, followed by SAM and JOAN. He tries to put pressure on CASTIEL’s wound, but CASTIEL is losing consciousness.

JOAN flips through the book desperately, finds a page and shakes her head grimly.

JOAN

Okay, let’s give this a shot.

She puts her hand on CASTIEL’s wound and recites the page in Enochian. Her eyes glow like an angel’s. She collapses from the effort. CASTIEL’s wound stops bleeding. It still looks pretty bad, but the color returns to CASTIEL’s face.

CASTIEL

Thank you.

JOAN looks at her hands, then touches her face. The cut on her cheek has disappeared.

JOAN

Yeah. Don’t mention it.

A quick montage of TEAM FREE WILL trying to clean the place up.

 

**BUNKER EXTERIOR - NIGHT**

DEAN dumps a bucket of gargoyle dust on a heap of the same. He sees smoke on the other side of the property. He goes to find JOAN burning a body. She wears the band shirt from that morning with a jacket over it, with her black pants. He stands next to her in silence for a while.

DEAN

I was kidding, you know. I didn’t actually mean for you to do this by yourself.

JOAN

I don’t mind. Like you said, I made a mess. Sam was right. I should have been more... temperate. I don’t know if I ever met her, for real, but she was my sister. After years of her corpse being desecrated by that demon... she deserved better.

DEAN puts a hand on her shoulder.

DEAN

I think she would have been proud of you.

JOAN reaches up to put her hand on top of DEAN’s, on her shoulder.

JOAN

Thanks.

Beat.

DEAN

What you did in there... in my head.

JOAN

(Shaking her head.) That was all you.

DEAN

Well, even before that. I wouldn’t have made it by myself. My family might never have even found me. And then, in the dream... I mean, I barely know you, but you know all my worst nightmares. Literally all of them.

JOAN

Yeah, your head is a mess, man.

DEAN

(Chuckles) Yeah.

Beat.

DEAN

Will you stay?

JOAN

Stay?

DEAN

There’s people to save. Things to kill. Why not join the family?

JOAN

Families haven’t worked out so well for me so far.

DEAN turns to face JOAN directly.

DEAN

Let me show you how they’re supposed to work.

We see two urns on the ground. One is sealed, marked Mother Catherine. JOAN picks up the empty urn and takes off the lid. She looks back at the pyre.

JOAN

Let me lay my last family to rest before I commit to another.

DEAN

You know where we are.

DEAN turns to leave.

JOAN

Hey. Can I borrow something?

DEAN

(Turning back) Sure. What?

 

**A SMALL COUNTRY CHURCHYARD - NIGHT**

JOAN arrives on the 1930s Indian owned by Dorothy. She wears the black pants and a men's jacket, zipped up over the band shirt. She parks the bike and walks into the small cemetery adjacent a small Catholic church. She finds a spot under a statue of Our Lady and buries the urns.

JOAN picks a lock on the door and enters the church. She pulls a white lace chapel veil over her head. The interior of the church is illuminated only by devotional candles.

JOAN kneels and lights another candle. After a few moments, she begins to cry.

PRIEST

Are you all right?

JOAN turns around, but we don’t see the man’s face.

JOAN

(Composing herself) I’m sorry, Father. I hope I didn’t scare you.

PRIEST

You didn’t. Don’t worry about it. You seemed like you needed to be in His presence.

The priest sits down in the front row, near the center aisle. We see that it’s Chuck, wearing a collar.

JOAN

You’re right.

JOAN sits down on the front row, opposite the aisle from Chuck.

CHUCK

You’re grieving.

JOAN

I’m angry.

CHUCK

Yes, that too. You probably have a good reason to be.

JOAN

I’ve been... deceived. Betrayed. Everything I’ve stood for... has been a lie. I want to serve the light. But I don’t think I know how anymore.

CHUCK

Has what you stood for been a lie? Or have liars around you been lying? Because that’s very different.

JOAN

I don’t understand.

Sister Christian by Night Ranger beings to play softly.

CHUCK

This place. It’s brick and concrete. It’s beautiful. And I like it here, I do. But it’s made by people, not by God. For people, not for God. And some of those people might not have always had the best intentions. That doesn’t make this place bad, does it?

JOAN

They should be cast out into the night, where there is wailing and gnashing of teeth.

CHUCK

Well, yeah. Maybe. But this is a hospital for the broken. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?

JOAN

I guess so. But how can we trust anyone, or be a part of anything beyond ourselves, if we know it will just fail us anyway, over and over again?

CHUCK

You’re right. Trust is hard. It probably will disappoint you. But you said you wanted to serve Him. And He didn’t create you to be alone. So you have to have faith.

JOAN

Are you sure I’m not meant to be alone? It might be safer that way.

CHUCK

(With a loving smile) You’re a force for good, daughter. A radical, powerful force for good. And the world – and some specific people in it, no doubt – are going to need you.

JOAN

Thank you, Father.

CHUCK

You’re welcome. And don’t worry about those two in the garden. I’ll look after them.

JOAN nods and turns to go.

CHUCK

The doors are open during daylight hours. You’re welcome any _regular_ time.

JOAN

Sorry about that again, Father.

JOAN turns back, but the priest is gone. The church is silent and empty.

JOAN

Father?

The refrain of Sister Christian builds as she kicks the Indian to life and pulls off. A few shots show her riding home.

 

**BUNKER GARAGE - SUNRISE**

JOAN pulls into the garage as the sun rises. DEAN is in the garage when she arrives, changing the oil in the Impala.

JOAN pulls the bike back onto its kickstand and takes off her helmet. DEAN approaches, trying to wipe off his hands.

DEAN

You’re back?

JOAN

I think... I’m home.

DEAN walks toward her. Hesitates, looks at his hands. She grabs them anyway. He is clearly unsure whether he should kiss her. She hesitates, then kisses his cheek. She goes inside.

BOBBY is revealed standing next to the Impala.

BOBBY

Well I’ll be.

DEAN throws the oily rag at him.

BOBBY

You’re actually friggin’ nervous around her.

DEAN

Chick has like, a lot of knives. And she’s been in my brain.

Bobby

Yeah. I like her too.

 

**FADE OUT:**

**THE END**


End file.
